Qiu Yue Xin
Qiu Yue Xin (Chinese: 秋月心; Qiūyuè xīn) is a main character of Peerless Martial God. Notably she held the positions of Princess of the Qiu Clan, disciple of Tiantai and team leader of the Moon Imperial Palace. History Joining Tiantai Qiu Yue Xin participates in Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process along with Lin Feng. She climbed up to the fifth group of steps in first test and got second place overall, becoming one of first batch of 81 disciples. Fortune City Afterwards, as with the rest of the students of Tiantai at the Tian level, she went to Fortune City. However, she didn't make it as far as to get a prophecy from the Diviner. Though in the aftermath of Fortune City, her strength rapidly increased and many people thought that she had a special body. Awakening Emotionlessness When Lin Feng had his battle against Long Teng for her hand in marriage and is attacked by Tian Long Divine Castle as well as the Imperial Assassin Union, she steps in to help defend him, even assisting Yan Di as he protects Lin Feng's Godly Consciousness. Afterwards, she acts cold towards Lin Feng and leaves. Protecting Lin Feng Later we come to find out that she has a split personality and that personality is what's forcing her to undertake merciless cultivation. It convinces her that Lin Feng only wants her as a sex slave or concubine. After rejecting Lin Feng, she decides that she'll become stronger and kill all of his enemies. She kills 83 disciples of Tian Long Divine Castle and then attacks Bai Qiu Luo, chasing him all the way to the Central Part of Ba Huang. In her desire to kill Bai Qiu Luo, she ends up falling into a trap and Lin Feng arrives to help her out of it. He then admonishes her for killing his enemies and says that he needs to kill them himself to get stronger. However, just as he's about to undress her, her other personality takes over and threatens to kill him. Returning to Tiantai With Qiu Yue Xin and Lin Feng able to spend some time together. While she's managing to suppress her second personality, Lin Feng is attacked by the strong cultivators of the Qi Clan and the two are separated once more. As a result, she ends up staying with Meng Qing in Tiantai. Meeting of the Emperors Having been in Tiantai, she partakes in the Meeting of the Emperors along with Meng Qing, representing Tiantai, though both go out in the first round and subsequently return to wait for Lin Feng while he partakes in the Hunt for the Fate Seeds. Seeing the Great World After Tiantai was disbanded, for their own safety, she along with Meng Qing move into the Jade Emperors Palace so as that they can travel with Lin Feng, while not being a burden to him. However, once Lin Feng reached the top of the Zun Qi Layer, she and Meng Qing ask to travel with him as he explores the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World). Joining the Moon Imperial Palace While in the Vast Celestial Palace, her struggles against her second personality deepen once more and she ends up succumbing to the second personality, even attempting to kill Lin Feng in the wake of him being abandoned by the sky. Trivia * Qiu Yue Xin was suspected of being the reincarnation of Empress Xi1271. * Qiu Yue Xin has an appearance similar to the Duan Xin Ye. * Each time she and Lin Feng are in their "Pink World", she often tries to act cold and aggressive, but Lin Feng use Sealing energies to make her submissive. She hates it at the beginning, but after a period of time, she grows to like it, to the point of recalling the experiences as "wonderful memories". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ba Huang Category:Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process Category:Tiantai Category:Fortune City Category:Meeting of the Emperors